


Tauros Milk

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Monster - Freeform, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: With all his Tauros Ash decides to make a little ranch for himself.
Relationships: Kentauros | Tauros/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Tauros Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ash had discovered something truly genius Tauros milk. The milk from these Pokémon didn’t heal like moomoo milk, instead it invigorated Pokémon boosting their energy and helping them gain more experience in more ways than one.

His Tauros liked the process themselves. Ash had each of his Tauros strapped to milking machines. The milking machine tubes were placed over Tauros’s massive 14 inch long penis. The tubes sucked them intensely their moans echoed the ranch. Ash would come to the barn in the buff and work his cock to the moans of his Pokémon, the wild bull Pokémon enjoyed the show and the musk the boy emanated. The Tauros produced a heavy amount of cum but Ash’s strongest Tauros who he latter called King, produced the most. Unlike the others Ash took special care with King.

King knew he was Ash’s favorite he was given a private stall and he was the only one Ash actually fucked. Ash came into his stall and he knew it was going to be a great day, his hard cock jutting from his sheath a hard cut 14 inch long monster. The tube slid over his cock and the Pokémon shivered and Ash rubbed his mane. Ash turned the machine on and King moaned as his cock was sucked by the powerful machine.

Ash grabbed a bottle of lube and popped open the lid. He pressed the tip to Tauros’s ass and dumped the 16 ounce container’s fluid inside the bull. Tauros shivered and began to buck his hips. “Settle down boy I plan to make this last.” Ash said and lubed up his own 10 inch rod. He moved behind King and the Pokémon’s tails coiled around him. Ash chuckled and positioned his length at King’s hole.

In one thrust he was buried balls deep in the tight sheath of his prized Tauros. Tauros came 2 gallons worth of cum flooded the tube before the machine sucked it away to bottle the contents. Oh it wasn’t over Ash grabbed Tauros by the horns and began to fuck him hard he thrust into King’s ass so hard the Pokémon shook with need. Tauros let out noises of pleasure making the Pokémon outside the stall whine in need and made them cum into their tubes.

Ash fucked Tauros for hours thrusting his hard 10 incher into his tight ass. His slick ass was always so deliciously tight, he milked 16 gallons from Tauros and when the Pokémon was to spent to move anymore Ash came spraying his thick human sum into Tauros’s rear. The tails went slack and Ash pulled out of the spent Pokémon. He turned the machine off and Ash patted his head. “Good job King.” He kissed the Pokémon’s forehead and left his spent dick dripping cum as he walked.

King got a well earned rest from the intense fucking while the scent emanating from Ash had every Tauros cumming into their tubes. “Night boys.” Ash said waiting for the last of the cum to be bottled up before turning the machines off.

Ash loved all his Tauros but King was the only one he mated with. The Tauros Milk sold across all the regions and Ash retired from a Pokémon trainer for good and spent his days with his Tauros making milk. Ash drank the stuff himself it made him quite the horny guy giving him much needed endurance for King’s mating. Ash opened a bottle of Tauros Milk and drank it down. “Yum!” Ash said his cock getting hard all over again.

End


End file.
